


first meeting

by pekosan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, First Meetings, Holding Hands, M/M, Possibly OOC, but only like a bit, or im pretty sure it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekosan/pseuds/pekosan
Summary: Leo finds an unconscious 'person' on the beach.Eichi finds the 'traveller' who he met on the beach quite an interesting person.They decide to travel together through a common goal.





	first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> (this is a fantasy+angels and devils au. I didn't add devils to the tag since I didn't mention any in the fic)
> 
> it's been a while since I wrote anything!!! idk if there’s any grammar errors bc im too lazy to proofread but if there’s any jarring sentences, feel free to tell me!
> 
> anyway, the eileo tag hadn't been updated in a while so I figured I change that. I think the dynamic between eichi and leo is interesting and cute (as long as eichi isn't doing his revolution stuff lol)
> 
> i never written leo before so he might come off as ooc, hopefully that doesnt bother you. i also dont have the capacity to be metaphorical and fancy with my words for eichi so i hope that also does t bother you that much
> 
> I just wanted some soft eileo but I might have sprinkled a tiny bit of angst, gomenasorry 
> 
> note that some parts might be confusing, whether I did it on purpose or I truly don't know what I wrote is up to your interpretation.
> 
> (the pov is generally third person but it also sometimes shifts into eichis pov)

The sun was beginning to set, dyeing the sky in an orangish-red hue. The tide was low and it washed upon the beach gently, taking bits of sand with it.

Back and forth, back and forth,

as if it wanted a memento for itself. A memento that never seemed to follow along.

A young man with longish orange hair tied into a low ponytail was on the beach, holding a stick in one hand and humming to himself. 

For someone on the beach, his clothes suggested he was there for anything other than to swim. A simple white collar shirt with cuffed sleeves and a blue hooded cape that reached near his knees, he was shoeless and his brown pants were rolled up to his knees- his boots abandoned nearby.

Humming in content, the young man puts down the stick and stepped back a bit, admiring his newly composed melody...and trips backwards.

He groaned in annoyance, wondering just what on earth did he tripped on. His scowl quickly changed to a curious look, a young man in white robes lying peacefully on the sand, he appeared to be unconscious.

This man had platinum blond hair, and skin so pale you could see his veins and clothing that screamed 'angels from the heavens'. Of course that was just what the orange-haired man thought. He leaned closer to the unconscious(? what if he was dead!?) man to get a better look.

"Hmm...he's pretty warm so I guess he isn't dead- Or what if that's just a trick and I'm hallucinating right now!?" 

The orange-haired man mulled over the thought, his face resembling a certain screaming painting. Without thinking, he slapped the unconscious man's face in hopes that he'd make a reaction.

It worked.

The unconscious man made a small grunt before small mumbles escaped his mouth. 

"Nnng...where?"

The young man slowly blinked, trying to adjust to his surroundings...except his cheek stung and there was someone staring directly towards him.

It was quite difficult to tell considering he'd just woken up and the shadow overcasting him was strong (alongside what little light was left with the setting sun), but the thing that caught his attention was the orange-haired man's green eyes.

They reminded him of emeralds, or perhaps fresh grass.

Either way, he found them quite captivating...

"-ello? Hello! Can you hear me? You understand Japanese?"

And yet the words that left the man's mouth were anything but captivating.

"I-I understand Japanese…" 

"Oh! What a relief! I wasn't sure what I'd do if you turned out to speak alien!..Although that would be interesting in itself! I...I feel it!"

He watched the green-eyed man quickly stand up, putting a hand against his head as if he was contemplating on something and then picking up a stick that was lying nearby.

"I feel the _ inspiration _ flowing in me!"

"I-inspiration?"

A hum in agreement, he could only watch as music notes were being drawn onto the sand. A new melody was being born and he was the first person to witness it.

_ Person...huh _

"By the way-"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Your eyes are like, really pretty! As blue as the sky on a sunny day pretty!"

Admittedly, the compliment caught him off guard.It wasn't like he _ wasn't _ showered in praises everyday, but then again he was far more used to the constant threat called Death waiting upon his doorstep each ticking moment.

"T-thank you...um."

Another weird face, scrunched up and nose up in the air. Now that he took a better look at the other man's face, his eyes were quite cat-like and he had a small fang protruding slightly. 

"You can call me Leo! I'm travelling around the world right now, searching for whatever inspiration hits!"

Leo kneeled down, taking the blue-eyed man's pale and fragile hand, giving it a light kiss. He then stood up and went back to composing, any knightley gesture he just did seemed to be anything but real.

"What's your name? You look like an angel so you wouldn't mind if I called you Tenshi, right?"

_ Tenshi? It's almost as if he already knows my real identity… _

'Tenshi' nodded slightly, "I don't mind, but I never had anyone call me by a nickname so it feels a bit surreal…Tenshi is also quite a grandiose nickname, don't you think?" 

Leo looked up, facing 'Tenshi', "I think it suits you quite well though. You look like that Gabriel dude that Virgin Mary met with those robes of yours."

'Tenshi' looked down on his clothes. While they were covered in sand (not the important point), he did have to admit they were a bit too showy. Especially since Leo's clothes were a lot more simpler compared to his many layers of clothing.

He chuckled, "I guess you're right, Leo-kun. I _ do _ sort of look like an angel. I suppose my name also fits…"

"Oh yeah," Leo interrupted, "What _ is _ your name? It'd be pretty weird if I called you Tenshi and it turns out you're called Corpse or something!"

A morbid thing to be named after, he thought.

"My name is Eichi Tenshouin. I suppose Tenshouin is quite gaudy in itself-"

"You're absolutely right!" Leo yelled, offering his hand, "Tenshouin sounds too much work so I'll just call you Tenshi!"

Eichi wondered if Leo was just not good at calling anyone on a first-name basis. Nevertheless, Eichi offered his hand back to Leo, giving it a firm grip.

_ His hand is warm _, he thought. But perhaps it was his own low body temperature that made Leo's hand a lot warmer than it is.

"It's nice to meet you, Leo-kun."

"Back at you, Tenshi!"

They let go of each other's hand and at the point, there was little to no light left. There was no moon tonight, so there wasn't much moonlight to see much of anything.

Eichi finally took a moment to examine his surroundings; sand on his body must obviously mean he's on the beach. That point is proven by the beach just in front of him. Looking behind himself, Eichi could see several structures above a ledge.

It appeared that Leo had been watching Eichi's sight and he spoke up, "Oh that? That's a small town! They have great food and comfy beds!"

_ A town, huh… _

"Now that I think about it...why were you sleeping on the beach? Wouldn't you just sleep on a bed?"

Leo made a good point, any sane (and normal) person would take a nap in an inn, on a comfy bed.

Except he wasn't normal,

he never would be.

For Eichi Tenshouin was an angel that fell from grace in the heavens, giving up his wings to experience the human world. He shouldn't cry over what's been done, it was _ his _ choice after all. He only has himself to blame.

"Well...my constitution isn't that great, I've been sickly my whole life," a truth. 

Even though angels should theoretically be free of diseases and illnesses, Eichi was the living truth that angels can indeed decay from illness.

Leo nodded his head violently, a bit _ too _ violently. Eichi wondered if he was doing it on purpose.

"I see! Well it can't be helped nor can I blame you.I'm always going off and waking up in strange places~ Not that Mama minds at all!- Oh, Mama's this big cat man! His ears and tail are so fluffy I could just play with them all day- I mean he's also a traveller. We sometimes travel together but he often goes off on his own!"

While Eichi didn't know who this 'Mama' was, the description Leo gave sounded quite familiar...Familiarly dangerous.

"Whoever he is, he sounds quite fun to be with."

"He really is! The next time I run into him, I'll introduce you to him."

Eichi nodded, giving Leo a small smile. It's not like he has any reason to refuse such an offer, "I hope so."

After that, only the sound of the waves hitting the sound filled the otherwise silent environment.

Leo really was quite a mystery to Eichi. He's all hyper and going around energetically in one second and suddenly he has a melochonic look in his eyes.

Eichi was 99% sure Leo was hiding a lot of his true self behind those eyes, but it wasn't the time to ask now.

Perhaps one day, but not today.

The silence was (rudely) interrupted by the sound of a loud rumble. A bit _ too _ loud for it to come from just _ one _ person.

"Hah! Your tummy rumbled!" Leo yelled out, holding his own stomach with his hand.

"What about yourself, Leo-kun? You're acting like your stomach hasn't grumbled at all."

"Of course I'm famished! Haven't eaten anything all day!"

_ All day... _

Eichi recalled how he used up quite a lot of energy just to make it to the ground, and him losing his wings further drained his energy.

His stomach growled again, wanting its owner to fill it up with piping hot food.

"I suppose I'm starving myself… in fact, I-"

Eichi tumbled over, expecting to land flat on the sand.

Except he didn't.

Instead, Leo's arm was wrapped around his waist. Not a perfect catch, but good enough to avoid being covered in sand.

"O-oi, be careful. You're already pretty pale, you probably shouldn't push yourself anymore if you also haven't eaten yet." 

Leo helped Eichi slowly stand back up, making sure he offered the support Eichi needed.

"Y-you're right...to be quite frank, I'm really exhausted. If you don't mind, could I use you as support? At least until we find a place to eat."

Leo nodded, "Of course you can, I'm always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone in need, and that includes you," He faced Eichi, a smile that screamed 'you can count on me!' was plastered on his face.

Eichi had to admit, Leo looked just like a Knight...someone who you could rely on.

"But," Leo started, "in return in me helping out, you gotta come with me!"

"Come…? Like travel?" Eichi tilted his head slightly at the proclamation? Declaration? Request?

Leo nodded, "Yeah. Actually, when I said I was travelling around the world, that wasn't a lie. But it also wasn't the entire truth."

Leo whipped his head left and right, trying to search for something. But whatever it was, it clearly wasn't in sight.

"Argh! My bag ain't here!" he shrugged, "Oh well, I don't need it right now."

Eichi could only imagine what went down in Leo's mind.

"So what's the other reason you're travelling?"

"I'm collecting feathers!"

"Feathers?"

"They're not just any ordinary feathers, though. I once talked to this funky fortune teller who had stripes in his hair who told me a prophecy…"

"A prophecy…?" Eichi had a feeling he knew what Leo was referring to, "What was it about?"

Leo stayed silent for a moment, his lip protruded slightly, "Well, he said something about collecting the scattered feathers of an angel would one day bring power to me...Except I kinda forgot what power it was!"

"I see, that's quite an interesting prophecy if I do say so myself," Eichi had a smile on his face, but his expression was anything but joyous.

For forgetting something so important, Leo sure didn't look all that distressed about it. Eichi thought Leo was a bit _ too _ relaxed about his forgetfulness, but he didn't think it was necessary to point it out.

In fact, there wasn't even a hint of surprise in Eichi's tone. He knew what 'prophecy' Leo was referring to.

After all, it was a part of the reason why Eichi had even lost his wings in the first place.

__

_ In exchange for leaving the heavens, you will give up your wings and have its feathers across the land. From the deepest parts of the ocean to the dense forests, a King will search and obtain the powers contained in the feathers. You will guide him to your feathers and one day, grant him the power to gain back what he had lost. _

_ Of course, you are forbidden to return back to the heavens. Are you still willing to agree to these terms? _

_ "........Yes. Even if I have to rip my wings off and give up everything, I want to experience how the people of the land live." _

_ "I see, I will make the preparations immediately." _

__

_ Is he really the King who'll take back what is rightfully his? Or is it all a coincidence? _

Eichi couldn't help but ponder, ponder to the point Leo had to yell in his ear.

"-ello? Hello~? Earth to Tenshi? You with me?"

Eichi yelped in surprise and Leo yelped back. Most likely done for fun rather in surprise.

"Ah, I must've been deep in thought...I apologize."

Leo waved his hand back and forth, "Nah, it's fine. I was just worried you'd fainted with your eyes open!" 

While Leo was acting as if he was only a bit concerned, Eichi could tell that Leo thought he might have dropped a load of information he couldn't handle.

He wondered if it was just him overanalyzing Leo's character, or if he managed to keep a small portion of his powers that should've been scattered along with his feathers.

"You don't have to worry about me that much, Leo-kun. I just had to take a moment to take in the information, that's all."

Leo immediately perked up, his previous concerns all washed away in an instant, "Oh really? Man, I was worried for naught! You sure do like to zone out a lot, Tenshi."

"I guess I do…" 

_ He really is quite an intriguing character _. 

"But to answer your...offer, I would be more than happy to be your travelling companion."

With that, Eichi felt his hand being slightly squeezed. He never realized that he and Leo were holding hands. And then Eichi remembered he asked Leo to be his support.

In a way, Leo squeezing his hand felt reassuring.

He needed no words to express his joy, his green eyes expressed them well enough.

And yet that small, tender moment was ruined by the sound of rumbling stomachs. The growls much louder than before, probably loud enough to be heard from the other side of the beach.

…

A giggle, then a burst of laughter.

"That growl was just like a beast's roar, Tenshi!"

"I-it wasn't as loud as yours!"

Eichi could feel his face go flush, it's been a long time since he truly felt hunger. 

Perhaps it was a step closer in becoming human.

Eichi didn't mind it one bit.

"Anyway, we've been here long enough. If we don't hurry, there might not be a place for us to eat, Leo-kun."

"Ah- you're right!" Leo briefly lets go of Eichi's hand to grab his (remembered) discarded boots, hastily putting it on. Making sure his boots were on, he offered his hand to Eichi again, "There...we go! We gotta hurry, Tenshi. I just remembered this bar that's serving a limited quantity lamb tonight! It's to _ die _ for!"

Eichi took Leo's hand, chuckling at the thought of Leo devouring a lamb whole. Curious, Leo tried asking about what he was chuckling about only to be dismissed by Eichi.

"If you have time to enquire me, the. you might not get that lamb in time, you know?"

"Then you better hold my hand tightly, I don't want you falling flat on your face!"

"I will!"

There was still quite a lot of things Eichi was unsure of. And whether or not the prophecy that Leo spoke off would really come true is up in the air.

In fact, Eichi was more curious on just who Leo was, and why was _ he _ chosen to collect said feathers. 

Eichi wondered if he could really become human, or if him abandoning his kin had only brought catastrophe to everyone around him.

He was sure his doubts will be answered in due time. But for now, he should take his time.

He's taking his first step into his new life, where he can throw away any expectations he had up until that point.

A blank sheet being written anew.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, thank you!
> 
> I hope you managed to find the cameos and perhaps a hint?
> 
> you can find me on twitter @trickystarnight if you want.


End file.
